Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a music holder having a folding desk with at least two hinged portions joined by an articulated connection, wherein the hinged portions are supported in an operating position by a carrier means and secured in this position by locking means.
A music holder with a desk having several hinged portions is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,264. In particular, the hinged portions are two rest parts and two support parts supported by an aritculated connection on the rest parts. However, the joints between these hinged portions are conventionally constructed, for example, as hinge bands, resulting in a complicated construction, at least if specific minimum requirements for durability and stability are established.